Tahta,,Cinta,,Dan Harapan
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: ini adalah crita tentang Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kiro, dan Jin yg menjadi pangeran & Putri kerajaan... baca yea... ada KXK summary & KXJ summary loh... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Keterangan~~**

**Putri Lily:Hanazono Karin**

**Pangeran daniel:Kujyou Kazune**

**Putri Michele:Kujyou Himeka**

**Pangeran Carles:Jin Kuga**

**Raja Antonio:Kujyou Kazuto**

**Ratu Elizabet:Kujyou Suzuka**

**Putri Gisella:Himeka Karasuma**

**Kepala Pelayan Lia:Miyon**

**Kepala Pelayan Angel:Ami**

~~**S**uatu hari disebuah istana cahaya terdapat 2 orang putri,,

satu bernama michele amani antonio...

dan satu bernama lily almisya antonio...

Raja dan ratu sangat menyayangi michele dari pada lily,,michele diperlakukan seperti layaknya tuan putri,,sementara lily di perlakukan seperti para dayang,,

dan setiap hari minggu,,anggota kerajaan datang melihat tambang emas mereka...

Raja antonio:bagaimana perkembangan tambang emas,,apakah emas yg dihasilkan lebih baik,,atau sebaliknya dari minggu2 sebelumnya?

Penjaga tambang:hasilnya jauh lebih baik dari minggu2 sebelumnya yang mulia...

Raja antonio:kalo begitu baguslah,,pertahankan,,

Penjaga tambang:baik yang mulia,,

Putri michele:ayah,,apakah setiap minggu kita harus melakukan ini?

Raja antonio:tentu saja,,kelak jika kau menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan kau harus melakukan hal yg sama seperti yg ayah lakukan,,

Ratu elizabet:sayang,,memangnya siapa lagi yg akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan selain michele,,apakah menurutmu lily?itu sangat tidak mungkin,,

Raja antonio:kita belum tau pasti siapa yg akan mewarisi tahta,,semua bisa berubah kapan pun...

Raja,ratu,dan putri michele serta para pengawalnya pergi menyusuri tambang emas milik kerajaan,,sedangkan lily hanya terdiam diluar...

Putri lily:ibu ini bicara apa,,aku juga anak mereka,,kenapa mereka seperti benci sekali kepada ku,,slalu saja kak michele yg dipuji,,sedang kan aku,,mereka menganggap ku sebagai sampah,,seandainya saja ada sebuah peristiwa yg terjadi,,aku bisa menunjukan kepada mereka bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu...

Pangeran daniel:hay wanita cantik,,(menutup mata putri lily)

Putri lily:kau siapa?

Pangeran daniel:ayo tebak siapa aku,,

Putri lily:saat ini suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik,,ku perintahkan kau untuk membuka tanganmu dari mataku,,,sekarang...

Pangeran daniel:ia baiklah yg mulia...

Putri lily:ahh,,ternyata kau daniel,,mengapa tak bilang?

Pangeran daniel:kau kesal kenapa,,apa karna...

Putri lily:itu bukan urusan mu...

raja,,ratu,,dan putri michelepun keluar dari tambang emas...

Ratu elizabet:ouhh,,ternyaata ada pangeran daniel,,lily mengapa kau tak bilang?

Putri lily:ibu...

Pangeran daniel:tak apa yg mulia,,saya juga mau pulang...

Ratu elizabet:tak ada salah nya jika anda tak keberatan mau kah anda berjalan2 dengan putri ku?

Pangeran daniel:tentu saja,,tentu dengan putri lily bukan?

Ratu elizabet:tentu bukan,,tapi dengan putri ku michele,,

Putri michele:ibu...

Pangeran daniel:apa?

Ratu elizabet:selamat bersenang2 sayang...(melambaikan tangan dari atas kereta kerajaan)

Raja antonio:ibu,,

Ratu elizabet:ia,,ada apa sayang?

Raja antonio:apakah kau telah memberi tau lily tentang perjodohannya?

Putri lily:apa,,perjodohan apa ibu?

Ratu elizabet:tentu saja dengan pangeran carlles...

Putri lily:pangeran carlles,,siapa dia?

Ratu elizabet:jika kakakmu akan kami jodohkan dengan pangeran daniel,,maka kau juga akan dijodohkan,,maka kau juga akan dijodohkan dengan pangeran carlles...

Putri lily:apa,,dan kapan ia akan tiba dikerajaan ayah,,ibu?

Raja antonio:mungkin 3-4 jam lagi,,kau harus bersiap2 putri ku sayang

Ratu elizabet:kau harus bersikap manis,,ingat itu lily,,

Putri lily:baik ibu,,bagaimana ini,,aku belum mengenalnya,,kenapa harus kakak yg dijodoh kan dengan daniel,,kenapa bukan aku,,aku juga mencintai daniel (didalam hati)

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 2

Keterangan~~

**Putri Lily:Hanazono Karin**

**Pangeran daniel:Kujyou Kazune**

**Putri Michele:Kujyou Himeka**

**Pangeran Carles:Jin Kuga**

**Raja Antonio:Kujyou Kazuto**

**Ratu Elizabet:Kujyou Suzuka**

**Putri Gisella:Himeka Karasuma**

**Kepala Pelayan Lia:Miyon**

**Kepala Pelayan Angel:Ami**

~~Tak lama kemudian,,Raja,ratu,dan putri lily tiba di istana,,

Putri lily pergi ke taman belakang istana,,

di sana ia sedang merenung tentang rencana percodohannya...

lily:bagaimana ini,,aku tak mengenalnya,,

tak lama kemudian,,

pelayan:tuan putri,,ayo segera bersiap2,,sebentar lagi pangeran carlles akan tiba di istana,,

Putri lily:terserah,,aku tidak mau bersiap2,,aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali,,

Pelayan:tapi,,saya ditugaskan yg mulia untuk mengajak anda bersiap2...

Putri lily:aku tidak mau,,

tanpa sepengetahuan putri lily,ternyata ratu elizabet berada di belakangnya...

Ratu elizabet:lily...bersikap lah lebih sopan,,

Putri lily:baiklah,,aku mau bersiap2,,

pada saat putri lily ingin bersiap2 dikamarnya bersama dengan para pelayan,,ia melihat ada sebuah bingkisan yg terletak di atas tempat tidurnya...

Putri lily:bingkisan apa itu?

Pelayan:ouh ya,,maaf ya yg mulia,saya lupa memberi tau kepada anda,,bingkisan itu dari tuan carlles...(sambil merapikan rambut Putri lily)

Putri lily:pangeran carlles,,kapan ia mengirimnya,,kenapa saya tidak tau?

Pelayan:kalo tidak salah ia mengirimnya beberapa jam yg lalu,,pada saat anda dan anggota kerajaan sedang pergi ke tambang emas,,dan ia mengirimnya lewat pelayan pribadinya,,

Putri lily:ouh,,apa ya isinya,

Pelayan:mungkin hadiah khusus buat calon istrinya,,

Putri lily:kau ini bisa saja,,

Pelayan:nah,,sudah siap,,rambut sudah tampak lebih indah dan rapi,,

dan Putri lily membuka bingkisan dari pangeran carlles itu...

Putri lily:wahh,,indah sekali gaunnya,,aku suka ini,,

dan ternyata dibalik gaun itu tercantum sebuah surat...

Putri lily:apa ini,,dari pangeran carlles untuk putri lily,,semoga kau suka gaun yg aku berikan kepadamu,,pakailah gaun ini disaat pertemuan pertama kita,,aku yakin kau akan terlihat sangat cantik...(membaca surat tersebut)...

baiklah,,jika itu yg dia mau,,aku akan memakai gaun ini...

tak lama kemudian,,setelah putri lily bersiap2,terdengar suara terompet...

Putri lily berlari keblanko atas yg terletak di kamarnya,,

Putri lily:apakah dia pengeran carlles?

kepala pelayan:yg mulia,,saatnya anda turun kebawah,,karna ratu elizabet telah menunggu anda,,

Putri lily:ia,,

putri lily dan kepala pelayannya tiba di ruang pertemuan antara ia dan pangeran carlles...

pelayan:putri lily tiba...

Pangeran carlles,,kepala pelayan pangeran carlles,,dan smua orang mengarahkan pandangannya kepada putri lily

Putri lily jalan menyusuri karpet merah,,ia menatap wajah pangerann carlles...

Putri lily:ouh,,jadi dia yg bernama carlles,,biasa saja,,

Pangeran carlles:hallo yg mulia,,kau cantik sekali,,persis seperti yg ku banyangkan selama ini,,perkenalkan nama saya carlles wijaya,,panggil saya dengan sebutan carlles,,

Putri lily:baiklah pangeran,,ehh,,maksud ku carlles,,dan namaku adalah lily almisya antonio,,panggil saya dengan sebutan lily,,,

Pangeran carlles:nama yg indah,,seperti orangnya,,

Putri lily:kau pandai memuji,

Raja antonio:baguslah jika kalian sudah mulai akrap,,

Pangeran carlles:bolehkah saya mengajak putri anda yg cantik ini berjalan2 yg mulia?

Raja antonio:tentu saja boleh,,

Putri lily:jalan2 kemana?

Ratu elizabet:bersikaplah yg sopan lily (berbisik ke telingan putri lily)

Putri lily:ia bu,

Pangeran carlles:ayo,,ikutlah dengan ku,,

Putri lily:kita akan pergi kemana?

Pangeran carlles:ayo ikut saja,,ouh ya,,aku tidak mau jika kencan ku dengan putri lily terganggu,,,kalian jangan ada yg mengikuti kami,

Putri lily:apa,,kencan? /

beberapa jam kemudian,,pangeran carlles tenyata mengajak putri lily pergi berjalan2 kesebuah pantai yg berada sedikit jauh dari istana,,

Putri lily:wah,,indah sekali,,

Pangeran carlles:benar bukan,,seperti janji ku,,kau pasti akan suka,,

Putri lily:kau suka tempat ini?

Pangeran carlles:sangat2 suka,karna ditempat ini aku bisa menenangkan fikiran,,karna aku rasa menjadi seorang anggota kerajaan itu tidak lah mudah,,apa kau beranggapan yg sama?

Putri lily:ia,,terkadang aku berfikir untuk melarikan diri dari istana karna banyak sekali masalah,,dan menjadi orang seperti kita tidak boleh berteman dengan sembarangan orang bukan?

Pangeran carlles:benar,,kita dipaksa untuk meneruskan kerajaan,,dan karna itu kita tak mempunyai waktu luang,,

Putri lily:hy,,ayo kita main air disana,,kau mau..

Pangeran carlles:baiklah,,bagaimana jika kita lomba,,siapa yg terakhir sampai di pantai itu adalah telur busuk,,

Putri lily:baiklah,,

Putri lily:sepertinya dia juga orang yg menyenangkan,,eh,perasan apa ini (didalam hati) /

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Chapter 3

Keterangan~~

**Putri Lily:Hanazono Karin**

**Pangeran daniel:Kujyou Kazune**

**Putri Michele:Kujyou Himeka**

**Pangeran Carles:Jin Kuga**

**Raja Antonio:Kujyou Kazuto**

**Ratu Elizabet:Kujyou Suzuka**

**Putri Gisella:Himeka Karasuma**

**Kepala Pelayan Lia:Miyon**

**Kepala Pelayan Angel:Ami**

di saat yg sama namun di tempat yg berbeda,,Putri michele yg sedang berkencan bersama Pangeran daniel malah sebaliknya,,

suasana mereka begitu dingin,,

Putri michele:daniel,,

Pangeran daniel:ya,,ada apa?

Putri michele:sebenarnya,,sebenarnya,,sebenarnya,,

Pangeran daniel:ya,,ada apa,,kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

Putri michele:aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada mu,,

Pangeran daniel:katakan saja,,

Putri michele:sebenar nya,,sebenarnya,,sebenarnya,,aku,,aku,,aku,,suka pada.../

tiba2 hujan turun dengan sangat deras...

Pangeran daniel:ayo cepat,,kita akan segera pulang,,hujan akan semakin deras,,

Putri michele:ia,,

badan mereka ber 2 basah karna hujan,,

di tempat yg berbeda,,setelah mereka bersenang2,,pangeran carlles mengantar putri lily pulang kembali ke istananya

mereka ber 4 tiba di istana di saat yg bersamaan,,

Raja antonio:kalian telah pulang dari bersenang2?

Putri michele:ia ayah,,

Raja antonio:kenapa badan kalian basah semua,,apa kalian terkena hujan?

Putri lily:sepertinya ayah benar,,,

Raja antonio:michele dan lily ayo cepat bersih kan diri kalian masing2,,

Putri lily:ia ayah,,

Raja antonio:angel,,lia,,cepat kemari (memanggil nama kepala pelayan putri michele dan lily)

angel dan lia:baik tuan,,

angel:ayo yg mulia,,badanmu basah semua,,nanti kau masuk angin (membasuh badan putri lily dengan sebuah handuk)

lia:tuan putri ayo kita membersih kan diri (membasuh badan putri michele dengan handuk)

setelah mereka ber 2 rapi dan bersih,,putri michele dengan sengaja masuk ke kamar putri lily untuk mengobrol...

tok...tok...tok...

Putri lily:siapa ya?

Putri michele:ini aku,,michele,,apa aku boleh masuk?

Putri lily:ouhh,,kakak,,masuk aja,pintunya tidak di kunci,,memangnya ada apa?

Putri michele:aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada mu,

Putri lily:bicara apa kak?

Putri michele:kau tau tidak,,pada saat aku dan daniel pergi berkencan tadi,,suasananya sangat menyenangkan,,

Putri lily:ouhh,,

Putri michele:bahkan,,daniel tadi mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai ku,,dan dia mencium ku,,kau tau itu,,lalu bagaimana dengan mu bersama pangeran carlles?

Putri lily:syukur lah kalo hubungan kakak dan daniel semakin membaik,,dan carlles,,ia orang yg lumayan baik menurut ku,,

tak lama kemudian,,kepala pelayan mereka memanggil mereka karna ada acara makan malam bersama,,

Putri michele:ayo lily,,kita turun ke bawah,,

Putri lily:ia,,

suasana makan malam pun begitu hangat,,karna ke 3 keluarga makan bersama2,,baik dari keluarga antonio (ayah lily dan michele),,keluarga wijaya (ayah carlles),,dan keluarga ananta (ayah daniel)

bahkan ke 3 keluarga ini telah merencanakan acara pernikahan,,,

keesokan harinya,,

putri lily duduk di sebuah kursi dan menulis buku hariannya,,

tanpa ia ketahui,,ternyata pangeran daniel ada di belakangnya,,

dan pangeran daniel mengambil buku harian putri lily,,

Putri lily:hy kau daniel,,kembalikan buku harian ku,,

Pangeran daniel:kalo aku tidak mau bagaimana?

Putri lily:kau ini,,ayo lah,,aku sedang tidak mau bermain,,

Pangeran daniel:"ouh tuhan,,ini adalah hari dimana aku bertemu dengan carlles,,dia orang nya sangat tampan dan menyenangkan (membacakan buku harian putri lily)

Putri lily:hy,,kau ini / (dengan rasa marah yg begitu besar),,

Pangeran daniel:sepertinya kau malu,,kalo kau ingin mendapatkan buku mu kembali,,ayo kejar aku,,

Putri lily:baik lah,,

Putri lily pun mengejar pangeraan daniel,,namun,,ketika ia sedikit lagi berhasil mendapatkan bukunya,,ia tersandung batu,,dan menimpa badan pangeran daniel...

pada saat itu,,tak sengaja tanpa mereka ketahui,,ternyata putri michele melihat kejadian itu...

Putri michele:ouh,,maaf jika aku menggangu kalian /

Putri lily:kakak,,ini semua bukan seperti yg kakak lihat,,aku dan daniel tak ada hubungan apa2,,aku bisa menjelaskan,,benarkan daniel?

Pangeran daniel:aku dan lily saat ini sedang pacaran,,jadi kau jangan menggangu kami,,

Putri lily:bukan seperti itu kak,,kau ini daniel...

Putri michele:maaf kan aku jika menggangu...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. Chapter 4

Putri michele berlari pergi menuju kamar nya,,

sementara itu,,putri lily yg berada di taman belakang bersama pangeran daniel

Putri lily:aku ini bagaimana,,aku telah menyakiti hati kakak,,semua karna kau daniel

Pangeran daniel:kenapa karna aku?seharus nya kau berterimakasih kepada ku,,bukannya marah2

Putri lily:seandainya kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kita tak ada hubungan apa2,,semuanya pasti takkan kacau seperti ini,,kau tak mengerti sama sekali (berlari meninggalkan pangeran daniel dan mengambil buku hariannya)

Pangeran daniel:hy...hy...hy,,kenapa dia marah ya,,dasar wanita,,hanya bisa marah...

sementara itu putri michele yg berada dikamarnya...

Putri michele:ada apa dengan mereka,,aku tak menyangka,,adikku berbuat seperti itu kepada ku,,

lalu...

tok...tok...tok...

Putri michele:siapa?

Ratu elizabet:ini ibu sayang,,apa ibu boleh masuk,,kau sedang apa?

Putri michele:gawat,,aku harus segera menghapus air mata ku,,kalo tidak keadaan nya akan semakin gawat (mengambil selembar tisu),,ia bu,,masuk...

Ratu elizabet:kau kenapa sayang,,sepertinya kau habis menangis?apa kau bertengkar dengan lily?

Putri elizabet:ehmm,,ehmm,,tidak bu,,aku dan lily baik2 saja,,aku tidak sedang menangis,tadi mata ku ada yg masuk...ibu salah lihat...

Ratu elizabet:tapi ibu tadi juga melihat lily berlari sambil menangis menuju kamarnya...kau jangan berbohong michele..

Putri michele:aku dan lily tak apa2 ibu,,

Ratu elizabet:baik...baik,,ibu percaya kau dan lily baik2 saja,,ouh ya 2 hari lagi kerajaan akan mengadakan acara pesta dansa,,jika kau dan lily baik2 saja,,beri tau dia tentang hal ini,,

Putri michele:baik bu...

kemudian,,karna ratu elizabet masih belum percaya,,ia datang menghampiri lily dikamarnya...

tok...tok...tok...

Putri lily:masuk,,

Ratu elizabet:kau ini,,karna kau michele menangis,,kau slalu saja membuat masalah,,mengalah lah sedikit dengan kakak mu (memukul putri lily)

Putri lily:aku tak mengerti yg ibu katakan...

Ratu elizabet:kau pura2 tak mengerti,,jauhi pangeran daniel,,jangan ganggu hubungan kakak mu dan daniel lagi mulai saat ini... (terus memukul putri lily)

tiba2 kepala pelayan putri lily melihat kejadian itu...

kepala pelayan:yg mulia,,hentikan,,tolong hentikan,,kasihan nona lily,,,dia pasti kesakitan,,

Ratu elizabet:kau,,kau,,ayo cepat ikut dengan ku,, (menarik putri lily)

Putri lily:ibu,,ibu,,aku akan di bawa kemana,,?

ternyata ratu elizabet membawa putri lily kedalam gudang bawah tanah,,ratu elizabet memukuli putri lily sampai badan putri lily mengeluarkan darah...

semua pelayan hanya bisa melihat dari luar gudang,,karna jika mereka membantu putri lily,,mereka akan di pecat...

Putri lily:ibu,,ibu,,ibu cukup,,cukup ibu,,aku tak bisa menahannya lagi (menangis dan menahan rasa sakit yg luar biasa)

Ratu elizabet:kau harus menanggung akibat nya,,sudah ibu bilang mengalah lah kepada kakak mu...

putri michele berlari dari kamarnya menuju gudang bawah tanah...

Putri michele:ada apa ini,,aku mendengar seperti seseorang sedang memukuli seseorang...

lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):nona,,tolong,,tolong,,

Putri michele:ada apa ini sebenarnya,,aku tak mengerti

lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):nona lily,,ibu anda memukulnya hingga badannya mengeluarkan darah yg sangat banyak...tolang hentikan dia nona,,kalo tidak dia bisa meninggal,,

Putri michele:baiklah,,akan aku coba

Para pelayan:trimakasih nona...

Putri michele:sudah cukup hentikan ibu,,lily tak salah apa2,,bu,,kasihan dia,,

Ratu elizabet:kali ini kau aku ampuni,,dan hingga pesta dansa berakhir kau tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini,,dan jika ada seorang pelayan yg berani membebaskan dia dari gudang atau memberi dia makan,,maka kalian akan aku pecat...

Para pelayan:baik yg mulia...

Putri michele:kalian obati luka lily,,dan aku akan mengalihkan perhatian ibu,,jangan sampai ketahuan (berbisik pada kepala pelayan putri lily)

lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):baiklah nona...

selama 2 hari putri lily tidak di beri makan,,karna semua pelayan tak ada yg berani,,mereka takut jika mereka membantu putri lily,,mereka akan di pecat...

hingga pesta dansa pun tiba,,semua orang tampil begitu cantik,,sedangkan putri lily harus menjalani penderitaan nya di gudang bawah tanah...

Putri lily:perut ku sangat lapar,,dan badan ku sakit semua,,

sedangkan itu,,ternyata pangeran carlles datang keacara pesta dansa,,ia mencari putri lily disetiap sudut ruangan,,tapi putri lily tak ada...

Pangeran carlles:lily,,sebenarnya kau ada dimana?

lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):apa tuan mencari putri lily?

Pangeran carlles:ia,,begitu lah,,ia ada di mana?

lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):dia,,ada diruang bawah tanah (berbisik)

pangeran carlles sangat kaget mendengar semua itu,,ia bergegas menuju gudang bawah tanah...

ia mengobati luka putri lily yg sangat banyak...

pangeran carlles membawa putri lily keacara pesta dansa...

semua orang melihat kearah putri lily dan pangeran carlles...

Putri lily:kenapa kau mencari ku?

Pangeran carlles:aku pun tak tau kenapa...

Putri lily:kau rela membersihkan semua luka ku,,pada hal belum tentu aku menyukai mu..

Pangeran carlles:semua itu aku lakukan demi kau,,karna aku menyukai mu,,aku tak peduli kau meyukai ku atau pun tidak,,sikap ku tak kan pernah berubah pada mu lily...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	5. Chapter 5

pada saat pesta dansa,,pangeran carlles mengajak putri lily untuk berdansa...

Pangeran carles:lily,,

Putri lily:ya,,ada apa?

Pangeran carlles:maukah kau berdansa denganku?

Putri lily:ahh,,aku tak bisa berdansa,,

Pangeran carlles:pasti kau bisa,,tak ada salah nya jika mencoba...

Putri lily:tidak,,bukannya aku tak mau,,tapi,,aku tak bisa berdansa...

Pangeran carlles:ayolah,,ku mohon...

Putri lily:baiklah kalo begitu,,tapi ada syaratnya,,,

Pangeran carlles:apa syaratnya?

Putri lily:kau harus mengajarkannya pada ku

Pangeran carlles:ok,,

mereka berdansa bersama2,,,

kemudian,,putri michele dan pangeran daniel juga berdansa bersama...

setelah semua tamu berdansa,,mereka di persilakan untuk mencicipi hidangan yg telah di sediakan...

saat para tamu undangan sedang mencicipi satu persatu hidangan,,

tiba2 raja antonio mengumumkan sesuatu...

Raja antonio:ehmm,,ehmm,,yg terhormat raja erick wijaya beserta ratu yulia (orang tua pangeran carlles),,yg terhormat raja leo ananta beserta ratu corell (orang tua pangeran daniel),,dan yg terhormat para hadirin sekalian,,terimakasih karna anda2 sekalian sudah mau datang ke acara pesta dansa yg saya adakan malam ini,,tepatnya di kediaman saya serta keluarga,,yaitu di istana cahaya,,mungkin menurut kalian semua ini sangat mengagetkan,,tapi,,menurut saya ini lah saat yg tepat,,karna rencana ini sudah lama kami bicarakan,,kami dari kerajaan cahaya dan dari kerajaan wijaya akan mengadakan acara pernikahan antara putri saya yaitu,,michele amania antonio,,dengan daniel anata,,yaitu satu bulan dari sekarang,dan rencana untuk menyatukan kerajaan sekitar 2 sampai 3 minggu lagi,saya sangat mengharapkan kehadiran anda semua,,terimakasih atas perhatiannya,,kalo begitu,,kita kembali saja ke acara pesta dansanya...

mendengar semua itu,,putri lily hanya terdiam,,

Putri lily:mengapa aku tak di beri tau...(didalam hati)

Pangeran carlles:wahh,,ternyata sebentar lagi kakak mu akan menjadi seorang ratu ya,,dan nama belakang kakakmu akan di ubah menjadi michele amani ananta,,bukan antonio lagi,,bagaimana perasaan mu,,bukankah kau senang lily?

sementara itu,,pangeran daniel yg duduk bersama putri michele agak jauh dari putri lily dan pangeran carlles...

Pangeran daniel:apa2 an ini,,aku tidak suka,,kenapa aku tak di beri tau...

Putri michele:kenapa kau marah,,bukankah ini kabar yg menyenangkan,,aku saja tidak diberi tau,,tapi setelah aku mendengarnya,,aku bahagia,,karna sebentar lagi kau milik ku...

sementara itu...

Putri lily:iya,,aku tidak apa2,,ouh ya carlles,,aku mau keluar sebentar...

Pangeran carlles:memangnya kau kenapa lily,,apa kau sakit?

Putri lily:tidak aku hanya ingin menghirup udara bebas yg ada di luar,,

Pangeran carlles:boleh aku ikut?

Putri lily:ouhh,,maaf carlles,,sepertinya aku ingin sendiri untuk beberapa saat,,kau bisa mengerti?

Pangeran carlles:ouhh,,ya,,aku bisa mengerti,,silakan saja,,tapi kalo ada apa2 silakan kau panggil aku ya...

Putri lily:iya...

Putri lily segera pergi keluar dari acara pesta dansa,,di perjalanan ke taman istana ia menangis,,

pangeran daniel yg melihat nya ingin menghibur,,tetapi bagaimana,,putri michele menghalanginya...

Putri michele:mau kemana,,jangan pergi (memegang tangan pangeran daniel yg ingin menemui putri lily)

Pangeran daniel:aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet,,apa tak boleh,,atau kau mau ikut dengan ku?

Putri michele:baiklah,,tapi benar2 ke toilet ya...

Pangeran daniel:ia...

Pangeran daniel berlari keluar menemui putri lily yg berada di taman istana...

Pangeran daniel:hy gadis cantik,,sedang apa kau disini,,sendirian lagi,,bolehkah aku menemanimu...

Putri lily:berhentilah,,aku sedang tak mau bercanda,,pergi sekarang atau kau mau aku pecat,,

Pangeran daniel:pecat saja,,aku tak takut pada mu...

Putri lily:kau ini (membalik kan badan)

Pangeran daniel:hy lily,,kau kenapa menangis,,apa kau tak rela jika daniel yg tampan ini akan segera menikah?

Putri lily:tidak,,tidak,,aku sedang tidak menangis,,untuk apa aku menangis hanya karna kau,,

Pangeran daniel:sungguh lily,,acara pernikahan itu bukan aku yg merencanakannya...

Putri lily:itu bukan urusan ku...

Pangeran daniel:aku serius,,aku sedang tak bercanda,,

Putri lily:aku juga sedang tak bercanda,,kau mau menikah atau tidak itu bukan urusan ku sama sekali,,

Pangeran daniel:dengarkan aku dulu...

Putri lily:sudahlah,,menikahlah dengan kakak ku,,kau tau,,dia sangat mencintai mu,,mungkin hanya bersama dia lah kau bisa bahagia...

Pangeran daniel:dengar kan aku dulu lily...

Putri lily:jangan bertingkah aneh,,nanti orang menduga yg bukan2,,(meninggalkan pangeran daniel)

keesokan harinya,,

saat putri lily berada dikamarnya...

Putri lily:dari kemarin hingga saat ini kenapa aku begitu penasaran ya dengan buku dan foto yg aku temukan di gudang saat itu...

tok~~tok~~tok...

Putri lily:iya,,masuk,,pintunya tak dikunci...

Putri michele:selamat pagi adikku,,apa tidur mu nyenyak?

Putri lily:iya kak,,ouh ya kak,,aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada kakak,,boleh tidak kak?

Putri michele:tentu saja boleh,,mau menanyakan hal apa?

Putri lily:ini,,apa kakak tau soal foto ini,,siapa dia ya kak,,

Putri michele:kau menemukannya dari mana?

Putri lily:dari gudang kak,,

Putri michele:sepertinya dia orang yg cantik,,dan sepertinya foto dan buku ini sudah lama disimpan di gudang ya...

Putri lily:iya,,

di saat putri michele dan lily sedang mencari tau soal foto itu,,tiba2 ibu mereka masuk kedalam kamar putri lily...

Ratu elizabet:kalian sedang apa?

Putri michele:kami tak sedang apa2 bu,,

Ratu elizabet:dari mana kau dapat buku dan foto ini lily,,sudah ibu bilang jangan kau ambil itu,,tapi kenapa masih saja kau ambil...

Putri lily:aku hanya ingin tau bu,,dia siapa...

Ratu elizabet:tidak ada gunanya kalian tau dia siapa...

Putri michele:aku juga ingin tau bu,,dia siapa...

Ratu elizabet sangat marah,,ia segera mengambil foto dan buku itu dari tangan putri michele dan putri lily...

Ratu elizabet:kalian ingin tau,,kalian ingin tau dia siapa,,sebenarnya dia adalah...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	6. Chapter 6

Ratu elizabet begitu marah,,melihat kalo buku dan foto yg sudah lama tersimpan didalam gudang ada ditangan putri lily dan putri michele...

Ratu elizabet:kalian ingin tau,,kalian ingin tau,,siapa dia...

sementara itu raja antonio yg baru saja pulang dari perkumpulan disebuah kerajaan,mendengar suara teriakan dan suara tangisan yg begitu keras dari kamar putri lily...

Raja antonio:apa yg sedang terjadi sebenarnya,mengapa dari kamar lily terdengar suara teriakan dan suara tangisan?

Pelayan:saya tidak tau yg mulia,,karna nyonya tidak mengizinkan kami semua mendekati kamar putri lily...

Raja antonio:apakah elizabet memukuli lily lagi?

sementara itu,,ternyata secara tidak sengaja lia (kepala pelayan putri lily) mendengar pembicaraan antara mereka,,lia kemudian berlari untuk mengatakannya kepada raja antonio...

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):maaf sebelumnya yg mulia jika hamba telah lancang,,tetapi,,tak sengaja ketika saya ingin mengambilkan handuk yg mulia,,saya mendengar pembicaraan antara yg mulia ratu elizabet,,putri lily,,dan putri michele,,sepertinya hal yg telah kita sembunyikan selama2 bertahun2 sekarang terungkap sudah...

Raja antonio:apa...!,,jadi michele juga ada disana,,jangan2...?

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):iya yg mulia,,putri lily secara tak sengaja menemukannya didalam gudang...

semua pelayan dan raja antonio berlari menuju kamar putri lily...

Raja antonio:elizabet...elizabet..elizabet,,ayo buka pintunya,,jangan pernah kau beri taukan hal ini,,(mengetuk pintu dengan sangat keras)

Ratu elizabet:percuma saja,,mereka semua telah tau hal yg sebenarnya,,dan aku tak mau membuka pintu ini...

kemudian,,raja memerintahkan para penjaga untuk membuka paksa pintu kamar putri lily,,

dan pada saat mereka membuka pintu itu...

Putri michele,,Putri lily,,dan Ratu elizabet hanya terdiam...

Putri michele dan lily begitu kaget mendengarnya,,

Raja antonio:lily,,michele,,yg dikatakan ibumu itu bohong,,dia bukanlah siapa2,,(memeluk putri lily dan putri michele)

namun,,putri lily hanya terdiam...

Putri lily:aku seorang pembunuh...aku adalah pembunuh...aku adalah pembunuh...

Raja antonio:ayah sudah bilang lily,,michele,,yg dikatakan ibu mu itu bohong,,ayo bangunlah,sebentar lagi makan malam tiba,,carles dan daniel akan datang kemari untuk makan malam bersama,,ayo kalian bersiap2 (ingin memeluk putri lily)

Putri lily:jangan dekati aku,,aku tak pantas dipanggil tuan putri,,aku adalah pembunuh,,dan hingga kapanpun,,aku tetap seorang pembunuh,,dan pada akhirnya seorang lily almisya antonio adalah seorang pembunuh...

Putri michele:ibu,,jawab yg jujur,,siapa dia,,apa kau tau,,semenjak kau mengatakan bahwa *gisella adalah kakak kami,,dan kau mengatakan lily seorang pembunuh* aku sangat tidak percaya,,dan aku ingin mengetahuinya ibu,,tolong,,tolong,,tolong katakan yg sebenarnya...!

Ratu elizabet:sudah ku katakan kepadamu,,dia adalah kakakmu,,dan dia telah meninggal karna lily...

Raja antonio:sudah cukup elizabet... *plak* (menampar ratu elizabet)

Ratu elizabet:sudah aku katakan kepadamu,,suatu saat dia harus tau semua ini,,bagaimana penderitaan ku selama ini,,

Raja antonio:pelayan,,bahwa ia pergi kekamarnya,,kau mungkin sudah gila,,renungkan semua ini...

Pelayan:baik tuan,,

Ratu elizabet:aku memang sudah gila,,gila karna anak yg sangat aku sayangi gisela meninggal karna anak tidak tau diri itu,,dia selau membuat kesalah dan membuat aku kesal,,disaat aku mulai ingin menyayanginya dan melupakan masa lalu,,,tapi,,dia menemukan buku dan foto ini,aku telah mempringatkan,,untuk tidak membuka buku dan foto ini,,tapi dia melanggarnya,,dan lihat sendiri akibatnya,,jika kalian melawan ku,,aku tidak akan segan2 untuk menghancurkan kalian...!

Pelayan:ayo yg mulia,,kita pergi ke kamar...

Ratu elizabet:aku bisa jalan sendir...

tak lama kemudian,,

Putri michele yg mendengar semua itu jatuh pingsan...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	7. Chapter 7

putri michele yg kaget mendengar perdebatan itu pun jatuh pingsan...

semua orang membawanya kekamar nya...

2 hari kemudian~~

Putri lily tidak mau makan,,

Putri lily seperti orang gila,,dia merasa ketakutan...

hingga suatu hari...

tok...tok...tok...

Putri lily:siapa?

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):tuan putri boleh saya masuk?

Putri lily:masuklah,,kau bukan lia (melempar bantal)

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):saya lia nona,saya membawakan sarapan untuk nona

Putri lily:hahahahhaa (tertawa seperti orang sters) benarkah? atau kau adalah gisella?

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):nona,,sudah cukup nona bersikap seperti ini,,makan lah nona,,jangan pikirkan perkataan nyonya kemarin,,sudah 2 hari anda tidak makan atau minum sama sekali,,itu sama saja anda telah menyakiti diri anda sendiri...

Putri lily:aku takut,,aku takut,,aku takut pada diri ku sendiri,,aku tak percaya dengan semua ini,,aku tak percaya jika aku adalah **PEMBUNUH**... (menangis dan memeluk lia)

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):tenanglah yg mulia,,

Putri lily:aku ingin tau kisah yg sebenarnya,,aku ingin tau kejadiannya,,kenapa aku bisa membunuh dia,,aku mohon,,ceritakan...

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):maaf yg mulia,,hamba tak bisa,,karna cerita ini telah lama,,dan ini melanggar hukum kerajaan nona...

Putri lily:tapi...tapi...tapi...

kemudian putri michele yg sedang sakit masuk kedalam kamar putri lily

Putri michele:lia,,aku mohon ceritakan...

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):yg mulia,,andakan masih sakit,,kau ini bagaimana angel,,kenapa kau membawa putri michele kemari...

Angel (kepala pelayan putri michele):hmm,,yg mulia ayo kita kembali saja kekamar anda dan beristirahat...

Putri michele:keadaan ku sudah baik2 saja,,lia jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan...

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):baiklah jika kalian memaksa,,sebenarnya ceritanya seperti ini,,

_''berawal dari pagi yg indah,_

_hari itu bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahunnya yg mulia gisella,,pada saat itu kerajaan mengadakan pesta yg sangat meriah,,kalian ber 3 bermain sangat akrab,,raja dan ratu pun tidak hawatir akan terjadi apa2 kepada kalian,,_

_namun,,tiba2 mainan putri lily jatuh kedekat jendela,,karna saat itu putri lily masih berumur 2 tahun,,putri gisella yg merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai kakak,,ingin mengambil mainan itu tanpa ada bantuan dari orang dewasa,,_

_tiba2 saja terdengar suara seperti ada yg jatuh dari atas,,raja dan semua orang berlari menghampiri kamar putri gisella,,dan ternyata dugaan ratu elizabet itu benar..._

_yg terjatuh dari lantai atas adalah putri gisella,,ratu elizabet seperti orang gila,,dan sejak saat itu,,apa pun yg berhubungan dangan putri gisella harus di musnahkan,,termasuk buku hariannya,,foto2nya,,dan semua mainan miliknya..._

_itu lah cerita yg sebenarnya..."'_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	8. Chapter 8

pada saat lia (kepala pelayan putri lily) menceritakan semuanya...

tiba2 raja antonio masuk ke kamar putri lily...

semua orang yg berada dikamar putri lily merasa kaget...

Raja antonio:hm,,hmm,,kalian sedang membicarakan apa,,kenapa berhenti,,ayo lanjutkan,,aku juga ingin mendengarnya...

Lia (kepala pelayan putri lily):bagaimana ini,,kalo yg mulia tau,,aku...aku...aku telah melanggar hukum kerajaan,,apa yg harus aku lakukan,,jika aku ketauan,,aku bisa di penjara,,dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di penjara... (didalam hati)

Raja antonio:hy,,ada apa dengan kalian?michele,,lily,,kalian kenapa begitu murung?apa kalian sakit?ada apa ini angel,,lia,,kenapa mereka?

Angel (kepala pelayan putri michele):hamba,,tidak tau tuan...

Raja antonio:kenapa kau tidak tau,,kau ini kepala pelayannya,,seharusnya kau memperhatikan michele setiap detik (membentak)

Putri michele:sudahlah ayah,,aku dan lily tak apa2,,tak biasanya ayah membentak seseorang,,angel dan lia tak salah apa2,,karna merekalah yg merawat aku dan lily dari kecil,,seharusnya ayah tidak emosianal seperti ini...

Raja antonio:maaf kan ayah sayang,,karna kepala ayah begitu pusing,,banyak sekali tanggung jawab ayah,,untuk menjaga kerajaan,,dan belum lagi masalah yg sekarang sedang kita hadapi,,angel,,maaf kan saya tolong bawakan obat2 michele sekarang juga...

Angel (kepala pelayan putri michele):iya,,anda tidak usah meminta maaf kepada saya yg mulia,,baik saya akan mengambil obat2 putri michele...

malam pun tiba~~

Pangeran daniel dan pangeran carles datang kekerajaan cahaya...

mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama...

Pangeran carles:dimana lily?

Putri michele:emm,,emm,hmm,,

Pangeran carles:dimana lily michele?apa yg terjadi sebenarnya?

Putri michele:tidak ada yg terjadi,,lily ada dikamarnya,,semua baik2 saja,,hanya saja...hanya saja...hanya saja...

Pangeran carles:hanya saja kenapa?

Putri michele:dia sedang sakit...

Pangeran carles:apa...?

mendengar itu,,pangeran daniel berlari menuju kamar putri lily,,

Putri michele:kau mau kemana daniel?

Pangeran daniel:aku mau melihat keadaan lily

Pangeran carles:tidak,,sebaiknya aku,,karna aku adalah tunangannya...

Pangeran daniel:aku saja,,karna aku yg lebih mengenal lily dari mu...

Pangeran carles:aku,,sebaiknya kau bersama michele,,karna kau adalah calon suaminya bukan...

Pangeran daniel:terserah kau saja...

Putri michele:yg dikatakan carles itu benar daniel,,aku juga sedang sakit,,sebaiknya kau merawatku,,bukan nya merawat lily...

Pangeran daniel:terserah kalian,,aku akan tetap melihat keadaan lily... (meninggalkan putri michele dan pangeran carles)

Pangeran carles:daniel,,dasar keras kepala...

kemudian pangeran daniel meninggal kan acara makan malamnya,,ia pergi menuju kamar putri lily...

di perjalanan menuju kamar putri lily pangeran daniel sangat hawatir,,jantungnya pun berdetak begitu keras...

Pangeran daniel:lily,,tenang saja,,tunggu aku,,aku akan selalu ada untuk mu...(menaiki satu per satu anak tangga)

setibanya di kamar putri lily...

dengan gaya sok cool pangeran daniel menemuinya...

Pangeran daniel:hy gadis cantik,,kenapa kau terpuruk sendirian dikamar yg gelap ini,,,ayo ikut bersama pangeran yg tampan ini menuju kebahagian...

Putri lily:pergilah...

Pangeran daniel:kau kenapa lily,,ada apa sebenarnya?bukankah kau takut dengan gelap...tapi kenapa kau berubah sekarang,,ada apa lily...wajah mu begitu pucat,,sebaiknya aku hidupkan lampu kamarmu...

Putri lily:jangan,,jangan hidupkan lampunya,,aku tak mau hidup dan tinggal di tempat yg terang,,biarkan lampunya padam,,aku malu,,aku takut...aku takut dengan semuanya aku tak berguna lagi... (menangis)

Pangeran daniel:apa yg kau lakukan lily,,apa kau tak tau,,aku mencarimu seperti orang bodoh,,aku memikirkan mu setiap saat,,aku selalu memikirkan setiap langkah ku demi dirimu,,selama ini kau tak tau,,aku takut kau tau kau akan membenciku,,selama ini aku bukan menganggap mu sebagai adik atau teman,,tapi aku menganggap lebih...**aku mencintai mu...**dibawah cahaya terang,,kau akan tau perasaan ku yg sebenarnya...

kemudian,,pangeran daniel menghidupkan lampu kamr putri lily yg padam...

Putri lily:kau tidak mengerti perasaam ku yg sebenarnya sama sekali daniel...

Pangeran daniel:kenapa,,kenapa sikap mu berubah lily,,aku mengenalmu dari dulu,,apa kau kaget dengan semua ini...

Putri lily:**aku PEMBUNUH...aku PEMBUNUH...aku PEMBUNUH...aku PEMBUNUH daniel...**aku tak ingin kau tau...semua orang tidak ada yg mengerti perasaan ku,,semua orang hanya bisa menilaiku yg buruk...aku takut,,aku takut daniel...

Pangeran daniel:tidak usha mendengarkan perkataan orang laiin, mulai skrg kamu adalah miliku, aku mencintamu Lily,aku bejanji akan menlindungi mu kapan pun dan dimana pun,walau itupun harus mengorbankan nyawa ku sendiri,tak ada yg bisa memisahkan kita lagi...(sembari memeluk putri lily)

Putri lily:da...da...da...daniel...

ternyata secara tak sengaja,,putri michele melihat semuanya...

Putri michele:tuhan,,seperti inikah sakitnya jika tersentrum listrik,,mengapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	9. Chapter 9

Pangeran daniel:aku janji,,aku akan selalu ada untukmu,,jika kau ingin menagis,,menangislah dipunggungku,,jika kau ingin mengungkapkan semuanya,,bicara padaku,,aku ingin kau mengatakan semua yg kau rasakan selama ini kepadaku...

Putri lily:aku...aku...aku takut...aku takut,,semua orang yg aku sayangi pergi meninggalkan aku,,aku sendirian,,aku tak memiliki seorang teman,,semuanya tidak menyukaiku daniel...

Pangeran daniel:sekarang,,kau tidak perlu takut,,karna kau slalu ada disisimu lily,,aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun,,kita akan slalu bersama...

Putri lily:janji ya...

Pangeran daniel:iya,,sekarang kau tidurlah,,karna hari sudah larut malam...

Putri lily:iya...

putri michele yg melihat kejadian itu,,

begitu kaget,,ia merasa tak percaya...

Putri michele:tuhan,,seperti inikah rasanya tersentrum listrik,,hati sangat sakit melihatnya...

2 hari kemudian~~

Putri michele:lily,,ayo bangun...

Putri lily:iya kak,,ada apa?

Putri michele:kau harus menemaniku mencari **GAUN PENGANTIN...**

Putri lily:**GAUN PENGANTIN** untuk apa?

Putri michele:apa kau tak ingat,,aku dan daniel akan menikah 3 minggu lagi,,apa kau lupa...

Putri lily:iya,,aku ingat...

Pada saat putri lily turun dari kamarnya...

ternyata,,orang2 dari keluarga besar daniel dan keluarga lily sudah berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan...

Ratu yusunza (neneknya putri lily):apa kau lily...?

Putri lily:iya,,yg mulia siapa ya?

Ratu Yusunza (neneknya Putri lily):apa kau lupa padaku?

Putri lily:sebentar,,cobaku ingat...

Ratu Yusunza (neneknya putri lily):apa kau sudah ingat...?

Putri lily:ahh,,kepalaku sakit sekali,,kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semua masa lalu,,ada apa ini,,dasar kepala tidak berguna...!

Ratu Yusunza (nenek putri lily):sudahlah,,aku adalah nenekmu...

Putri lily:nenekku?

Ratu Yusunza:benar,,aku adalah nenek yg sering kau panggil dengan sebutan nenek unza...

Putri lily:kau nenek unza ya,,nenek lily kangen sama nenek...

kemudian,,cucu dan nenek tersebut berbincang2 dihalaman belakang,,tak lama kemudian ratu elizabet datang menemui mereka...

Ratu elizabet:hebat sekali,,ternyata kau bersantai2 disini ya lily...!ayo cepat kau mencari gaun untuk kakak mu...!

Ratu Yusunza:hebat sekali kau elizabet,,selama aku tidak ada diistana ternyata begini caramu memperlakukan lily,,kau membedakan lily dengan michele...!

Ratu elizabet:ahh,,ternyata ibu ada disini,,kenapa ibu tidak memberi tau kalo mau datang? (gugup)

Ratu Yusunza:jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan eliza,,lily kau tidak perlu pergi mencari gaun untuk kakakmu...

Putri lily:nenek,,ibu,,,sudahlah,,aku akan pergi bersama carles,,karna aku telah berjanji kepada kakak...

_**PUTRI LILY PERGI BERSAMA PANGERAN CARLES,,MEREKA MELAKUKAN PENYAMARAN AGAR RAKYAT TIDAK MENYADARI KALO MEREKA ADALAH SEORANG PANGERAN DAN SEORANG PUTRI...**_

Putri lily:dimana ya tokonya?

Pangeran carles:bagaimana jika kita berpencar mencarinya,,dan nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi ditempat ini...

Putri lily:ide bagus...!

Putri lily dan pangeran carlespun berpencar...

pada saat putri lily sedang mencari toko gaun itu,,ia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan...

Putri lily:permisi,,apa kau tau toko gaun "QUEEN"?

Gisella:aku tau dimana...

Putri lily:ouh ya,,tolong antarkan aku kesana...

Gisella:baiklah,,lewat sini...

Putri lily:ouh ya,apa kau percaya keajaiban?

Gisella:keajaiban?

Putri lily:mungkin sedikit aneh,,tapi saat ini aku sangat mengharapkan keajaiban itu terjadi padaku...

Gisella:ouh ya,,kalo aku boleh tau,,apa masalahmu?

Putri lily:orang yg sangat aku cintai akan menikah dengan kakakku sendiri 3 minggu lagi...

Gisella:mungkin keajaiban itu akan datang jika kau berharap,,aku pernah meraskan keajaiban itu,,saat itu aku berumur 5 thn,,aku jatuh dari lantai atas,,semua orang menira aku telah tiada,,tapi,keajaiban terjadi,,aku hidup kembali,,

Putri lily:lalu,,kau kembali kerumahmu?

Gisella:tentu saja tidak,,karna jika aku kembali saat ini,,aku yakin semua orang tidak akan percaya...

Putri lily:sepertinya kisahmu pernah ku dengar...

Gisella:nah,,kita sudah sampai,inilah toko gaun "QUEEN" sampai jumpa...

Putri lily:tunggu,,jangan jangan kau... siapa namamu?

Gisella:namaku **GISELLA ALMANIA ANTONIO**

Putri lily:jangan...jangan kau...

Pangeran carles:lily,,kau ku cari kemana2,,ternyata kau ada disini,,ayo kita ambil gaun kakakmu...

Putri lily:iya...

**KEMUDIAN,,MEREKA TIBA DIISTANA PADA SENJA HARI...**

**PUTRI LILY MEMBANTU MEMPERSIAPKAN ACARANYA...**

**DAN TIBA2 RATU ELIZABET MEMINTA PUTRI LILY MEMAINKAN SEBUAH LAGU UNTUK SEMUA TAMU YG DATANG,,TERMASUK KELUARGA PANGERAN DANIEL DAN CARLES...**

Ratu elizabet:lily,,coba kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami semua...

Putri michele:apa,,lilykan tidak bisa menyanyi (dalam hati),,ibu,bagaimana aku saja yg menyanyi...

Ratu elizabet:ibu meminta lily,,bukan kau michele...

Pangeran daniel:lily tidak bisa memainkan alat musik,,dan dia tidak bisa bernyanyi,,bagaimana ini...

Putri lily:baiklah,,aku akan menyanyika lagu untuk kalian semua...

Putri lilypun bernyanyi dan memainkan piano dengan begitu indah...

semua tamu yg datang,,terkesan dengan suara nyanyian Putri lily...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	10. Chapter 10

Ratu corell:wah,,lagu yg sangat indah sekali,,aku yg mendengarnya sangat terharu,,lagu itu benar2 kau nyanyikan dari hati...

Putri lily:trimakasih yg mulia...

Ratu corell:kau sangat beruntung elizabet,,mempunyai 2 orang putri yg sangat cantik dan berbakat,,dan juga yg memiliki hati yg baik

Ratu elizabet:ya begitulah,,aku sangat menyayangi lily dan juga michele,,apa lagi lily,,aku takkan pernah menyakitinya...

Ratu yusunza:ouh ya,,apa kau yakin dengan kata2 "aku tidak akan menyakiti lily"

Ratu elizabet:ibu ini bicara apa...?

Ratu corell:kalian bicara apa?

Ratu elizabet:tidak usah difikirkan,,ayo kita kembali keacara...

Mereka berkumpul hingga sore hari...

Sementara putri lily pergi menyendiri...

Putri lily:semuanya akan berakhir,,akhirnya daniel akan menjadi milik kak michele,dan aku,,aku,,aku tak pernah bisa memilikinya...

Pangeran daniel:kau kenapa lily,,apa kau marah,,apa kau kesal...

Putri lily:untuk apa kau tau,,4 hari lagi kau akan menikah,,sebaiknya kau cepat kembali keacaramu...

Pangeran daniel:aku tidak tau apa2 tentang pernikahan ini lily,,beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu...

Putri lily:aku marah,,aku kesal,,aku...aku...aku...

Pangeran daniel:temui aku besok,,ditempat biasa kita bermain,,disana kau akan tau semuanya lily,,jika kau memang tidak ingin aku ganggu aku akan pergi,,keputusan ada ditanganmu,,besok semuanya akan ku jelaskan...

Keesokan harinya~~

Putri lily menunggu seperti yg diucapkan pangeran daniel...

ia menunggu,,menunggu,,dan menunggu ditempat itu hingga sore hari

Ternyata,,pangeran daniel lupa dengan janjinya...

saat ia ingat,,dan ingin menemui lily...

Putri michele:daniel,,kau ingin pergi kemana?

Pangeran daniel:aku ada janji dengan seseorang yg sangat penting...

Putri michele:apakah dia lily,,sepentingkah dia bagimu,,apakah lily lebih penting dariku daniel...?

Pangeran daniel:tentu saja iya,,dia sangat penting,,dan lebih penting dari siapapun...

Putri michele:kenapa,,kenapa bukan aku,,kenapa lily,,apa lebihnya lily,,aku cantik,,aku cerdas,,aku punya segalanya,,apa bedanya aku dan lily!

Pangeran daniel:kau sangat berbeda dengan lily,,kau egois,,kau tidak punya hati,,lily slalu mengorbankan semuanya untukmu,,kakak seperti apa kau...

**disaat yg bersamaan,,namun ditempat yg berbeda lily terus menunggu hingga malam hari,,**

**dan hujanpun turun dengan sangat deras~~**

Putri lily:aku ini bodoh,,mana mungkin daniel akan datang,,aku hanya terlalu banyak berharap,lily,,sadarlah,,dia bukan untukmu...

Putri lily pulang dengan rasa kecewa,,ia basah terkena hujan

dan ditengah jalan,,dia bertemu dengan pangeran carlles,,ternyata pangeran carlles mencarinya...

Putri lily:carlles (dengan suara menahan tangisan)

Pangeran carlles:lily,,kau kenapa,,aku mencarimu,,semua orang telah menghawatirkanmu,,apa kau baik2 saja...?

Putri lily:aku baik2 saja...

Pangeran carlles:kalo begitu ayo kita pulang lily...

Putri lily:iya...

pada saat putri lily pulang keistana...

ia,,melihat putri michele dan pangeran daniel yg sedang berpelukan...

Putri lily sangat kaget,,ia pun segera berlari pergi kekamarnya...

**Malampun tiba~~**

**setelah makan malam**

**Putri michele memanggil putri lily kekamarnya...**

Putri lily:kenapa kakak memanggilku...?

Putri michele:masuklah,,aku mau meminta bantuan kepadamu apa kau mau membantuku lily...?

Putri lily:bantuan apa kak..?

Putri michele:menurutmu gaun yg mana yg lebih indah untuk aku pakai diacara pernikahanku nanti,,apakah gaun yg sedang aku pakai ini cantik...?

Putri lily:iya,,gaunnya cantik sekali,,kau pantas mengenakannya...

Putri michele:tunggu ya,,aku masih punya banyak gaun dari ibu corell

Putri lily:iya...

Putri michele:atau yg ini,,lebih bagus yg mana menurutmu lily...?

Putri lily:gaun apapun yg kau kenakan semuanya terlihat cantik kak...

Putri michele:kau lihat tidak kalung permata itu...?

Putri lily:iya,,memangnya kenapa kak...?

Putri michele:kalung itu nanti akan aku kenakan disaat upacara pernikahan bersama daniel,,tapi kalung itu belum menjadi milikku sepenuhnya,,kata ibu corell itu akan menjadi milikku setelah aku melahirkan putra/putri yg pertama,,benar2 banyak peraturannya...

Putri lily:iya...

**disaat yg sama namun ditempat yg berbeda,,**

**ternyata pangeran daniel menemui pangeran carlles**

Pangeran carlles:sulit dipercaya,,kau akan segera menikah dan menyelesaikan kisahmu dengan lily...

Pangeran daniel:carlles,,pukullah aku,,karna aku telah menyakiti hati 2 orang putri,,disatu sisi aku tidak bisa menikah dengan michele,,namun,,semua orang telah merestuiku,,dan disisi lain,,aku tidak bisa melepaskan lily begitu saja...

Pangeran carllespun memukuli daniel dengan perasaan kesal dan marah...

Pangeran daniel:aku mohon,,jagalah lily,kau harus menjaganya...

Pangeran carlles:semua terjadi begitu saja,,baiklah aku berjanji akan menjaga lily dengan baik...

**beberapa saat kemudian...**

**Pangeran daniel menemui putri michele...**

Putri michele:lily,,aku tinggal dulu ya,,,daniel memanggilku,,dia bilang dia mau berlatih agar pada saat pernikahan kami dia tidak gugup...

Putri lily:iya (dengan hati kecewa)

**beberapa saat kemudian~~**

Pangeran daniel:akhirnya kau datang...

Putri michele:ada apa kau memanggilku...?

Pangeran daniel:aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu michele

Putri michele:apa...?

Pangeran daniel:sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu,aku juga tidak mencintaimu,aku masih mencintai lily...

Putri michele:masa lalu tidaklah penting,,kau bisa melupakannya,,yg penting adalah 3 hari lagi kita akan menikah dan kita saling mencintai (meninggalkan pangeran daniel)

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	11. Chapter 11

Kesokan harinya...~~

Putri lily menemui ratu yusunza ditaman belakang kerajaan...

Putri lily:nenek,,aku mau menceritakan sesuatu,,menurutku ini sangat aneh...

Ratu yusunza:tentu saja,,apa yg mau kau ceritakan padaku...?

Putri lily:apa kau tau mengenai putri gisella...?

Ratu yusunza:kau tau dari mana putri gisella lily?

Putri lily:ibu pernah menceritkannya padaku dan kakak...

Ratu yusunza:sudah ku kira,,pasti elizabet yg mengatakannya,,akan aku temui dia dan akan ku buat perhitungan

Putri lily:sudahlah,,aku juga sudah tau kenapa dia meninggal,,dia meninggal karna aku,iyakan nek?

Ratu yusunza:iya,,itu benar,,lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?

Putri lily:begini nek,,pada saat aku mencari gaun untuk kakak,,aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan,,dia mirip sekali dengan foto gisella waktu dia masih kecil,,lalu,,pada saat aku bertanya siapa namanya,,,dia bilang bahwa namanya **gisella amania antonio**...dan dia menceritakan sebuah kejadian yg sama persis dengan yg diceritakan oleh ibu kepadaku dan kakak,,atau jangan jangan dia adalah,,benar2 gisella kakakku...?

Ratu yusunza:itu bisa saja mungkin,,bagaimana nanti kita pergi diam2 dan kita cari gadis itu...

Putri lily:iya nek...

_**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN~~**_

_**RATU YUSUNZA DAN PUTRI LILY PERGI MENCARI GADIS ITU DISETIAP SUDUT KOTA...**_

_**KEMUDIAN~~**_

_PUTRI LILY MELIHAT SEPERTI ANAK PEREMPUAN ITU..._

_PUTRI LILY DAN RATU YUSUNZA PERGI MENGEJARNYA..._

Putri lily:sepertinya itu gisella,,hy tunggu,,kau gisella bukan...?

Gisella:iya,,kau anak perempuan yg waktu itu bukan,,kalo tidak salah kau lily ya...?

Putri lily:iya,,aku telahh mencarimu kemana2 (dengan nafas yg tergesa2)

Gisella:ada perlu apa kau mencariku,,apa kau perlu bantuan untuk mencari sebuah toko lagi?

Putri lily:sebentar,,izinkan aku untuk bernafas sejenak...(dengan nafas yg tergesa2)

Gisella:emm,,baiklah...

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Putri lily:aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang...

Gisella:siapa...?

Putri lily:ini dia orangnya...

Ratu yusunza:hy gisell...

**GISELLA YG MELIHAT WAJAH RATU YUSUNZA SANGAT KAGET...**

**IA PUN INGIN MELARIKAN DIRI...**

Ratu yusunza:jangan pergi,,aku mohon...

Putri lily:gisell,,jangan pergi,,kenapa kau seperti orang ketakutan begitu melihat nenekku...? (menarik tangan gisella)

Gisella:nenek unza...

Putri lily:apa,,nenek,,jangan2 kau,,kau...

Gisella:iya,,aku adalah kakakmu lily,,aku putri gisella...

Ratu yusunza:cucuku,,akhirnya kau kutemukan juga... (memeluk putri gisella)

Putri lily:kakak...

Putri gisella:aku sangat merindukanmu nek,,aku kira aku tak bisa kembali kerumah...

Putri lily:tapi,,kenapa kau bisa masih hidup,,bukankah kau telah meninggal...?

Putri gisella:Tidak,,sebenarnya aku masih hidup...

Putri lily:bagaimana bisa...

Putri gisella:**pada saat itu,,kepalaku bocor,,dan ibu membawaku kerumah sakit,,namun,,pada saat aku sadar,,ibu membawaku ketempat yg tak aku kenal,,kata ibu,,ibu akan kembali menjemputku,,tapi,,hingga saat ini dia juga tak kunjung datang,,dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali keistana,,aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dikota ini dan menjadi budak...**

Ratu yusunza:ayo kita pulang gisella...

Putri gisella:tidak nek,,lebih baik aku berada ditempat ini,,karna aku sudah tau,,michele akan menikah,,saat ini keadaan sangat kacau,,aku yakin jika aku muncul saat ini hanya memperburuk keadaan saja...

Putri lily:aku mohon kak,,

Putri gisella:sebaiknya tidak lily...

Ratu yusunza:tapi,,apa kau tidak kasihan melihat nenekmu yg sudah tua dan yg sudah tak berdaya ini pulang dengan tangan kosong gisell...

Putri gisella:baiklah,,aku akan ikut pulang...

**akhirnya,,putri gisella mau dibawa pulang keistana bersama ratu yusunza dan putri lily...**

**Setibanya diistana,,pada saat semua orang telah berkumpul...**

**merekapun tiba diistana~~**

Putri lily:hy semuanya,,aku mau memperkenalkan kalian dengan seseorang...

Putri michele:siapa dia lily?

Putri lily:ini adalah tamu spesial untuk ibu,,perkenalkan dirimu kak...

Putri gisella:namaku gisella amania antonio...ibu,,apa kau masih ingat aku?

_Ratu elizabet sangat kaget melihat putri lily dan ratu yusunza yg berhasil menemukan putri gisella..._

Ratu elizabet:apa...apa...kau gisella...?

Putri lily:apa kau ingat dia ibu...?dia anakmu bukan...

RATU ELIZABET SANGAT KESAL,,MARAH,,DAN MALU KEPADA TAMU2 NYA...

DIA SEGERA BERLARI MENINGGALKAN MEREKA SEMUA,,

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN...

Putri michele:kau kira kau hebat,,kau pikir kau menang karna sudah menemukan kak gisell...?

Putri lily:apa yg kakak katakan,,menang dalam apa kak?

Putri michele:tidak perlu berpura2 lily,,kau merasa kau menang karna gisella sudah ditemukan,,dan kau pikir gisella akan membelamu,,kau kira dengan mempermalukan ibu seperti tadi semua orang akan mengira kau benar,,kau salah lily...

Putri lily:kakak bicara apa,,aku tidak mengerti kak...

Putri michele:kau selalu merebut semuanya dariku lily,,kau rebut daniel,,kau rebut ayah,,dan kau rebut nenek,,semua orang yg aku sayangi kenapa lebih memilih mu,,apa bedanya aku denganmu,,aku cantik,,aku cerdas,,aku kaya,,aku punya segalanya,,tapi kau apa...

Putri lily:kakak sudah cukup hentikan kak...

Putri michele:aku sudah muak melihatmu didunia ini,,kau selalu menghalangiku,,saatnya kau harus pergi lily,,maafkan aku...

Putri lily:kakak...

Putri michele:apa yg telah aku lakukan,,tidak aku membunuh lily dengan tanganku...

**PUTRI MICHELE YG KETAKUTAN,,PERGI MELARIKAN DIRI,,**

**PUTRI MICHELE PERGI KELUAR DARI KAMAR PUTRI LILY...**

KEMUDIAN,,DIMALAM ITU...

HUJAN TURUN BEGITU DERAS...

ANGIN BERTIUP BEGITU KENCANG...

DAN SUASANA BERUBAH MENJADI BEGITU DINGIN...

Putri michele:apa yg aku lakukan,,aku membunuh lily dengan tanganku sendiri,,tidak... (menjerit)

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	12. Chapter 12

**malam itu,,hujan begitu deras...!**

**angin begitu kencang!**

**suasanapun menjadi begitu dingin...**

**Putri michele sangat gugup...**

**ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa...**

**kemudian,,ia melarikan diri dari istana...**

_sementara itu,,Putri gisella dan Ratu yusunza yg sedang ada dikamar putri gisella~~_

Ratu yusunza:sebenarnya,,apa yg telah terjadi,,kenapa langit menangis begitu hebat,,angin begitu kencang,,dan suasana sangat dingin,,apa terjadi sesuatu?

Putri gisella:entahlah nek,,ini begitu aneh,,jarang sekali terjadi badai dimusim panas seperti ini,,aku juga merasa aneh...

Ratu yusunza:mungkin,,kita akan memasuki musim dingin,,ouh ya gisel,,silakan masukan semua barang2 dan beristirahatlah dikamarmu,,jika kau perlu sesuatu,,segera temui nenek dikamar nenek

Putri gisella:baiklah nek...

**disaat yg bersamaan,,namun ditempat yg berbeda,,**

**pada saat putri michele ingin kabur,,ia bertemu dengan ratu elizabet**

Ratu elizabet:kau michele bukan? (memukul bahu putri michele)

Putri michele:ouh,iya kau siapa?

Ratu elizabet:ini ibu sayang,,

Putri michele:ouh ibu,,maaf tadi wajah ibu tidak terlihat,,karna malam ini sangat gelap...

Ratu elizabet:apa yg kau lakukan dimalam hari seperti ini dan ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini?

Putri michele:aku...aku...aku...maafkan aku bu,,aku minta maaf...

Ratu elizabet:ada apa michele?cerita pada ibu nak,,

Putri michele:aku...aku...aku...aku membunuh lily bu,,aku membunuhnya,,maafkan aku,,aku tidak berniat sama sekali...!

Ratu elizabet:**kau hebat michele,,kau benar benar putriku,,ayolah berhenti menangis,,kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,,jika lily mati,,maka kita tinggal menyingkirkan gisella dan yusunza yg sudah tua dan keriput itu,,dengan begitu,,tahta kerajaan jatuh ketanganmu,daniel juga akan menjadi milikmu,,dan kedudukan ibu sebagai ratu tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun,,kita akan tinggal dikerajaan ini selama lamanya...!kau mengerti michele!**

Putri michele:tapi bu,,aku tidak mau,,aku tidak mau,,itu semua bukan milik kita bu,,itu semua milik gisella dan lily,,biar bagaimanapun,,ditubuhku tidak mengalir sedikitpun darah dari keluarga antonio,,apa ibu masih ingat itu?

Ratu elizabet:sudah,,cukup michele (menampar putri michele) kau tinggal menuruti semua perkataan ibu,,maka hidupmu akan terjamin,,ayo masuk dan keringkan tubuhmu,,ibu akan membantumu...

kemudian,,ternyata dibalik pintu istana,,pangeran daniel mendengar semua pembicaraan antara ratu elizabet dan putri michele

Pangeran daniel:apa,,michele membunuh lily,,kalo begitu,,aku harus segera menyelamatkannya...

Pangeran daniel pun dengan perasaan yg sangat panik berlari pergi kekamar putri lily...

Pangeran danielpun segera membawa putri lily kerumah sakit...

semua orang yg berada dikerajaan sangat kaget...

raja antonio sangat marah...

_**beberapa hari kemudian~~**_

_**Pangeran daniel mengajak Pangeran carlles untuk menunggang kuda bersama...**_

Pangeran carlles:hy daniel,,apa kabar?

Pangeran daniel:kabarku sangat buruk,,kabarmu sendiri bagaimana carlles?

Pangeran carlles:lumayan,,ouh ya,,bagaimana tentang rencana pernikahan mu?

Pangeran daniel:tidak usah membahas masalah itu lagi

Pangeran carlles:kenapa,,bukankah kau sangat menyukai michele? (tertawa meledek)

Pangeran daniel:hentikan suara tawamu itu,,aku sangat membencinya,,sedikitpun aku tidak menyukai michele,,aku sangat jijik dan sangat membencinya,,bisakah kita tidak usah membahas dia,,bukankah banyak topik lain...

Pangeran carlles:baiklah,,lalu apakah kau sudah tau tentang keadaan lily sekarang?

Pangeran daniel:apa maksudmu carlles?

Pangeran carlles:ya,,jantung lily sekarang sangat lemah,,dan itu semua karna michele ingin membunuh lily,,namun,,niat jahatnya tidak berhasil...

Pangeran daniel:apa,,jadi itu semua ulahnya michele,,awas dia ya...!

Pangeran carlles:ehh,,bukan...maksudku bukan seperti itu,,hy...hentikan kudamu,,kenapa kau mengendarainya dengan begitu cepat dan dengan perasaan yg sedang marah,,hy daniel,,tunggu aku...!

Pangeran daniel:aku sangat kesal mendengarnya,,aku sangat benci padanya!

Pangeran carlles:daniel!

Kemudian carlles terjatuh dari atas kuda yg ia kendarai...

Pangeran daniel:carlles,,kau baik2 saja bukan?

Pangeran carlles:ya,,hanya sedikit luka,,sebaiknya kita hentikan menunggang kuda hari ini,,kita lanjutkan saja besok,,karna kalo saat ini kau sedang emosi,,aku takut nanti terjadi sesuatu yg tidak diinginkan...

Pangeran daniel:bagaimana,,kalo kita melihat keadaan lily?

Pangeran carlles:ok...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	13. Chapter 13

Pangeran daniel dan carlles,,segera pergi ketempat putri lily

setibanya dirumah sakit~~

Dokter mengatakan bahwa ginjalnya putri lily sudah tidak berpungsi lagi...

mendengar semua itu,,pangeran daniel sangat kaget dan sedih

Pangeran daniel:lily,,apa kau baik baik saja?

Putri lily:tentu saja,,ini hal yg telah biasa

Pangeran daniel:apa kau sudah tau tentang penyakitmu?

Putri lily:iya,,tapi apa aku harus sedih,,berada dalam kepurukan,,itukah yg kau mau?

Pangeran daniel:apa kau tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun?

Putri lily:ini sudah takdir,,takdir hidup ku sudah seperti ini,,aku memang ingin menangis,,marah,,tapi,,apa dengan semua itu aku bisa sembuh?tidak,,tidak daniel,,aku tau,,cepat atau lambat,,aku juga akan mati,,lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku mengalami semua penderitaan ini,,untuk apa aku hidup jika terus berharap yg tidak pasti

Pangeran daniel:sudah cukup lily,,

Pangeran daniel:sudah cukup lily,aku akan lakukan semua nya untukmu,,kau harus sembuh,,biar bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menjagamu,,aku akan tetap ada disampingmu untuk slamanya,,kau bisa pegang janjiku...

sedangkan diistana~~

Putri michele yg berada dikamar bersama ratu elizabet

Putri michele:ibu,,apa kau mau melihat keadaan lily bersama ku?

Ratu elizabet:untuk apa kau melihatnya,,tidak ada gunanya michele

Putri michele:aku kasihan kepada dia ibu,,aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adik kandungku sendiri...

Ratu elizabet:kau dengar michele untuk apa kau mengasihani dia,,tidak ada gunanya,,kau harus menjadi pewaris satu satunya dari seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga antonio,,kau harus menjadi seperti ibu,,tidak usah memperdulikan keadaan orang lain,,yg kau lakukan hanya harus mencari cara agar semua orang menyukaimu dan menjadi orang yg terhebat dinegara ini,,kau mengerti

Putri michele:aku tidak mau...aku tidak mau menjadi seperti ibu...!aku masih punya perasaan,,aku tidak mungkin menghianati lily,,kakak gisella,,ayah,,nenek,,dan semua orang ibu!itu bukan milik kita bu!

Ratu elizabet:**kau ini bodoh sekali michele,,kau adalah orang terbodoh didunia,,apa kau mau kita hidup seperti dulu,,tidak tau harus tidur dimana,,makanpun hanya sesekali,,tidak punya tempat tinggal,,kau mau,,kau mau hidup kita kembali seperti dulu!**

Putri michele:aku mau bu,,walaupun kita dulu tidak memiliki harta sama sekali,,tapi aku merasa,,lebih baik kita hidup seperti dulu,,walau makan hanya sesekali,,tidak punya tempat tinggal,,aku lebih suka hidup seperti dulu,,dan aku lebih suka ibu yg dulu,,ibu yg menyayangiku,,ibu yg slalu ada untukku,,bukan seperti sekarang,,ibu yg slalu memikirkan kedudukan dan harta,dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali!

Ratu elizabet:sudah,,cukup michele,,kau keterlaluan... (menampar putri michele)

Putri michele:ibu menamparku,,ibu keterlaluan,,aku benci ibu...aku benci...aku benci!

Ratu elizabet:apa yg aku lakukan,,michele,,michele,,michele maafkan ibu...

Putri michele:aku benci...aku benci...aku benci ibu!

Tak sengaja,,ratu elizabet menampar putri michele...

Putri michellepun pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan ratu elizabet...

Malampun tiba~~

Pangeran daniel dan carlles pergi menemui putri michele

Pangeran daniel:apa yg kau lakukan kepada lily!

Putri michele:ada apa ini,,kalian tidak sopan sekali,,masuk masuk kamarku kalian langsung marah marah,,aku tak melakukan apa apa kepada lily

Pangeran carlles:michele,,kami serius,,,kau tidak perlu berpura pura lagi,,aku mengetahui semuanya,,kau yg mencoba membunuh lily bukan,,namun usaha mu sia sia saja...ayolah jujur kepada kami michele!

Putri michele:apa yg kau katakan carlles,,aku tidak mengerti sama sekali,,aku tidak tau maksud perkataan kalian...

Pangeran daniel:dasar wanita tidak tau diri! kau tau,,karna kau,lily menderita penyakit yg sudah lama pergi,,dan sekarang penyakit itu datang lagi,,itu semua karna kau michele!

Pangeran carlles:kau sudah tau penyakit lily dari kecil,,yaitu ginjalnya yg lemah,,kau tau lily tidak bisa memikirkan masalah yg berat dan juga lily tidak boleh terlalu lelah,,kenapa saat itu kau menyuruh2nya,,dan bahkan,,kan menusukkan sebuah pisau kebadan lily,,mengakulah michele!

Putri michele:baik...baik...aku mengakuinya,,aku melakukan semua itu karna aku terpaksa,,aku sudah tidak mempunyai pilihan lain,,malam itu,,aku sangat bingung,,begitu banyak beban yg ada dipundakku,,aku bingung,,apa yg harus aku lakukan,,aku tidak bermaksud membuat lily sakit,,maaf kan aku,,aku minta maaf daniel,,carlles...

Pangeran daniel:apa gunanya meminta maaf,,jika ada hukum...

Putri michele:apa yg harus aku lakukan agar kalian memaafkan ku,,

Pangeran carlles:minta maaflah kepada lily,,bukan kepada kami...

_**KEMUDIAN,,MEREKA PERGI MENGUNJUNGI PUTRI LILY~~**_

Pangeran daniel:lily...

Putri lily:ya,,ternyata kalian datang lagi,,ada apa,,bukankah ini sudah larut malam...

Pangeran carlles:ada yg ingin bertemu denganmu,,dan mengatakan sesuatu

Putri lily:siapa dia?

Pangeran daniel:masuklah...

KEMUDIAN~~

Putri lily:kakak,,ada apa,,kenapa kakak datang dilarut malam seperti ini?

Putri michele:lily,,maafkan aku,,aku minta maaf lily,,aku tak berniat ingin menyakitimu,,aku...aku...aku terpaksa melakukan itu semua lily...aku minta maaf...

Putri lily:lagi pula,,aku sudah memaafkan kakak,,sebelum kakak meminta maaf kepadaku,,karna,,biar bagaimanapun,,kita ini saudara,,didalam tubuh kita ber3,,mengalir darah ayah dan juga ibu,,jadi,,kita harus slalu memaafkan

Putri michele:trimakasih lily,,sebenarnya,,kita bukanlah saudara kandung,,didalam tubuhku,,tidak mengalir sedikitpun darah ayah,,dan didalam tubuhmu,,tidak mengalir darah ibu...

Putri lily:apa maksud kakak?

Putri michele:**sebenarnya,,ibu bukanlah ibu kandungmu,,ibu kandungmu bernama SESILIA,,bukanlah elizabet,,saat melahirkanmu,,dia meninggal,,dan ibuku adalah teman baik ibu mu,,saat itu,,ibumu mempercayai ibuku untuk merawat kau dan kakak gisella,,kemudian,,ayah menikahi ibuku,,dan sejak saat itu,,sikap ibu ku berubah kepada mu dan kak gisella,,**aku malu,,aku malu kepada keluargamu lily,,kalian begitu baik kepadaku dan ibuku,,tapi,,ibuku malah berbuat seperti ini...!

Putri lily:tidak...tidak...itu semua tidak benarkan kak,,kakak pasti sedang bercanda benarkan,,walaupun ibu slalu berbuat jahat kepadaku,,tapi aku tidak pernah mengira dan berfikir kalo ibu bukan ibu kandungku,,kakak bohongkan padaku...

Putri michele:aku tidak bohong sama sekali lily,,aku mengatakan yg sebenarnya!

Putri lily:tapi,,tapi,,ini sulit dipercaya,,ini sangat sulit untuk ku percaya kak...

Putri michele:aku punya buktinya lily,,ini foto ibumu saat menggendongmu untuk terakhir kalinya...

Putri lily:ini ibuku...ibu...ibu...ibu...

Putri michele:aku mendapatkannya dari gudang istana,,karna,,aku sangat kasihan melihatmu yg terus tunduk kepada ibuku...

Putri lily:ini bohongkan kak...!

Putri michele:kau tau ukiran nama ANTONIO LOVE SESILIA yg ada digudang,,bukankah ibu sangat marah jika kita menyentuhnya,dan ibu sengaja membawa semua kenangan ayah bersama ibumu kedalam gudang,,agar kita tidak mengetahuinya lily...!

Putri lily seolah tidak percaya dengan semua yg diceritakan oleh putri michele...

namun,,pangeran daniel dan carlles terus meyakinkannya...

BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN~~

Pangeran daniel:tidurlah bintang hatiku...selamat malam...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	14. Chapter 14

beberapa hari kemudian~~

keadaan putri lily mulai membaik...

dan pada suatu pagi~~

Pangeran carlles:daniel,,apa kau baik baik saja?

Pangeran daniel:tentu saja,,

Pangeran carlles:apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?

Pangeran daniel:sudah ku bilang,,jika aku yakin,,pasti semua akan baik baik saja

Pangeran carlles:sebaiknya,,kau jangan melakukannya,,karna,,aku sangat yakin,,jika lily mengetahui ini,,,dia pasti akan sangat marah pada kita daniel

Pangeran daniel:makanya,,kau jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun,,jika kau mengatakannya,,mati kau!

Pangeran carlles:baik baik,,aku akan merahasiakannya kepada lily,,kau tenang saja daniel,,aku hanya menghawatirkanmu...

Pangeran daniel:lagi pula,,jika aku hanya hidup dengan satu ginjal,,tidak akan terjadi apa apa,,dan jika aku akan mati menurutmu,,aku tidak takut,,karna pada akhirnya,,semua orang juga akan mati...

Pangeran carlles:jika kau bicara seperti itu,,aku akan coba untuk percaya padamu daniel,,aku hanya menghawatirkanmu saja...

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN~~**

Putri lily mendapatkan kabar,,kalo ada orang yg mau menyumbangkan ginjal untuknya...

Putri michele:lily...lily...lily...ini gawat...!

Putri lily:memangnya ada apa kak?

Putri michele:aku baru saja diberi tau oleh ayah,,katanya ada orang yg mau mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu

Putri lily:benarkah?

Putri michele:tentu saja,,dan 2 hari lagi,,katanya kau akan segera dioprasi

Putri lily:yg benar kak?

Putri michele:tentu saja,,untuk apa aku membohongimu...

Putri lily:orang yg sangat baik hati,,apa orang yg mendonorkan ginjalnya itu telah meninggal?

Putri michele:katanya,,dia masih hidup

Putri lily:dia,,pasti orang yg sangat baik...

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN~~

Putri lily:siapa sebenarnya orang itu yg rela mendonorkan ginjalnya hanya untukku,,kenapa aku tidak merasa senang sedikitpun,,kenapa hatiku begitu sakit saat mengetahuinya,,tw jangan jangan...orang itu adalah...

Pangeran daniel:lily,,sedang apa kau,,malam malam begini kenapa belum tidur?bukannya besok adalah hari yg sangat penting bagimu...

Putri lily:ouh ternyata daniel,,aku kira siapa... aku hanya ingin tau,,siapa orang yg mau mendonorkan ginjalnya hanya untukku...

Pangeran daniel:kenapa kau sangat ingin tau siapa dia?

Putri lily:tidak,,hanya saja,,aku merasa heran,,jika dia masih hidup,,kenapa dia mau membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untukku,,apa karna aku seorang putri,,makanya dia melakukan itu,,apa kau tau dia siapa daniel?

Pangeran daniel:emm,,tidak...aku tidak tau sama sekali...

Putri lily:huh,,tidak ada yg tau sebenarnya dia siapa,,mengapa ia berikan ginjalnya untukku,,padahal aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali,,jika aku tau dia siapa,,aku pasti akan sangat bertrimakasih padanya...

Pangeran daniel:sebenarnya,,orang itu ada disini lily,,bersamamu...

Putri lily:apa?

Pangeran daniel:ouh,,bukan apa apa,,sebaiknya kau tidur,,besok kau akan dioprasi bukan,,selamat malam...

Putri lily:selamat malam...

Pangeran daniel:iya,,aku akan menerima ucapan trimakasihmu lily...

span /span_keesokan harinya,,tepat di hari dioprasinya putri lily~~_

Putri lily:daniel,,do'akan ya,,semoga oprasinya lancar dan baik baik saja

Pangeran daniel:ok

Putri lily:ouh ya,,jika orang itu datang kemari,,tolong sampaikan rasa trimakasihku kepadanya...

Pangeran daniel:iya,,pasti akan aku katakan...

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN~~

SETELAH OPRASI PUTRI LILY SELESAI DAN SUKSES

PANGERAN CARLLES DAN DANIEL PERGI MENGUNJUNGI PUTRI LILY

Pangeran carlles:hy lily,,apa kabar?

Putri lily:hy!ada carlles dan daniel ya,,aku baik baik saja,,bagaimana kabar kalian?

Pangeran carlles:kabarku juga baik

Pangeran daniel:apa oprasimu lancar?

Putri lily:iya,,sangat lancar!

Pangeran carlles:wah...syukurlah,,daniel...ternyata usahamu tidak sia sia juga ya...!

Pangeran daniel:carlless... "menendang kaki pangeran carlles"

Pangeran carlles:aw...aw...sakit sekali,,kau kenapa menendang kakiku daniel

Pangeran daniel:kau ini bagaimana,,bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini! "berbisik"

Putri lily:kalian berdua kenapa? ~_~

Pangeran daniel:ouh...tidak apa apa,,benarkan carlles

Pangeran carlles:emm,,emm,,iya,,ouh ya lily,,sampai lupa,,maksud kedatangan kami kemari karna daniel mau mengajakmu berkencan...

Putri lily:apa? /

Pangeran daniel:sebenarnya sih iya,,apa kau mau ikut bersamaku lily...

Putri lily:baiklah...

Pangeran carlles:sepertinya,,kalian saling menyukai ya,,buktinya kenapa lily mau ikut bersamamu kalo bukan karna dia menyukaimu...

Pangeran daniel dan putri lily:carlles!

Pangeran carlles:baiklah,,aku tidak akan bicara lagi...

**kemudian,,pangeran daniel mengajak putri lily berkencan bersamanya**

**mereka pergi keberbagai tempat~~**

**Hari itu pun,,sangat menyenangkan... ^.^**

**KEMUDIAN PANGERAN DANIEL MEMBAWA PUTRI LILY**

**KESEBUAH TOKO PERHIASAN WANITA**

Putri lily:untuk apa kau membawaku kemari daniel?

Pangeran daniel:pilihlah barang apapun yg kau suka...

Putri lily:apa?

Pangeran daniel:iya,,

Putri lily:lalu untuk apa barang itu,,inikan bukan hari ulang tahunku

Pangeran daniel:ini hadiah untuk mu,,karna kau sudah mau hidup untukku lily...

Kemudian,,putri lily mengambil sebuah kalung...

mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri semua tempat...

Pangeran daniel:es criem mu meleleh lily...

Putri lily:daniel...

Pangeran daniel:**i love u lily...**

namun,,diwaktu yg bersamaan namu ditempat yg berbeda

Ratu elizabet:kau bodoh sekali michele,,sekarang,,lily sudah sehat kembali,,dan kesempatan untuk kita sudah tidak ada

Putri michele:ibu,,berhentilah

Ratu elizabet:kenapa kau memberi tau tentang semuanya kepada lily! kau sangat bodoh,,kau orang yg terbodoh didunia ini michele! yg kau pikirkan hanyalah untuk mengambil semua harta dan tahta dari keluarga antonio michele!"memukuli putri michele"

Putri michele:aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini bu,,hidup dengan rasa ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yg terus menghantuiku,,apa ibu belum sadar juga! aku tidak mau menjadi penipu lagi bu,,aku takut,,jika suatu hari,,hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada ku,,sadarlah bu!

Ratu elizabet:berhenti menangis michele! "terus memukuli putri michele"

**ternyata,,tanpa sepengetahuan mereka**

**raja antonio tak sengaja mendengar semuanya...**

Raja antonio:jadi,,seperti itukah dirimu yg sebenarnya elizabet!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*BERSAMBUNG ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	15. Chapter 15

Setelah putri lily dan pangeran daniel berkencan,,merekapun pulang

saat diperjalanan pulang~~

Pangeran daniel:indah sekali pemandangannya,,benarkan lily?

Putri lily:benar,,suasana matahari terbenam memang sangat indah...

Pangeran daniel:rasanya,,hari ini adalah hari paling spesial untukku,,karna,,aku merasa kita tidak mungkin akan melalui hari seperti ini lagi

Putri lily:apa maksudmu daniel?

Pangeran daniel:ouh,,bukan apa apa,,lily bagaimana jika kita berlomba,,siapa yg terakhir sampai diistana adalah telur busuk

Putri lily:kau seperti anak anak saja

Pangeran daniel:aku ingin mengenang masa anak anak kita,,bukankah kita dulu suka sekali bermain seperti ini? apa tidak boleh kita bermain seperti ini lagi,,atau kau merasa takut jika aku yg menang lily?

Putri lily:baik,,aku tidak akan takut sama sekali,,ayo kita berlomba,,siapa yg terakhir sampai dia akan...

ternyata,,pangeran daniel telah berlari saat putri lily berbicara

Putri lily:hy daniel!kau sangat curang...! awas kau ya...

Pangeran daniel:aku tidak curang sama sekali,,lily ayo kejar aku...!

Putri lily:kau...

Pangeran daniel:bukankah ini menyenangkan...

Putri lily:benar,,sudah lama kita tak bermain seperti ini,,hy daniel,,lihat itu...

Pangeran daniel:apa? hy lily,,kau curang! kau menipuku...

Putri lily:aku tidak curang,,kau saja yg bodoh...

**sedangkan di istana~~**

Raja antonio:ternyata kau menipuku elizabeth,,kurang ajar kau! aku menyayingimu,,aku menganggapmu seperti ibu kandung gisella dan lily,,aku juga menyayangi anakmu,,ternyata,,yg ada di otakmu hanyalah harta...harta...dan harta,,sulit untuk dipercaya

Ratu elizabeth:sayang,,itu semua salah,,aku bukan orang yg seperti itu... maaf... maaf antonio

Raja antonio:mulai sekarang,,kau bukanlah istriku lagi!

Ratu elizabeth:apa...apa...kau bilang apa... maaf,,maaf kan aku,,beri aku satu kesempatan lagi,,jangan lempar aku ke jalanan lagi,,aku mohon...aku mohom antonio,,seharusnya kau pikirkan masa depan michele...

Raja antonio:jangan banyak alasan lagi elizabeth,,masalah masa depan anak,,itu urusan ku...

Ratu elizabeth:mohon...mohon...aku mohon padamu antonio,,jangan lemparkan aku kejalanan lagi,,aku tidak mau hidup seperti dulu

Raja antonio:michele akan aku ambil,,dan kau tenang saja,,pengawal bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah

Pengawal:baik yg mulia,,yg mulia,,ayo ikut kami

Ratu elizabeth:jangan...jangan...aku mohon,,antonio...

Raja antonio:pengawal...

Pengawal:yg mulia ayo...

Ratu elizabeth:aku bisa jalan sendiri

Putri michele:ayah,,tolong jangan sakiti ibuku,,aku mohon,,biar bagaimanapun,,dia tetaplah ibuku,,karna dia,,aku lahir kedunia ini,,aku mohon jangan sakiti dia...

Raja antonio:biar bagaimanapun,,ayah adalah seorang raja,,dan raja harus tegas,,maaf michele

Putri michele:ayah...ayah...aku mohon jangan hukum ibu,,dia ibuku,,aku menyayanginya

Ratu elizabeth:michele...

Raja antonio:baiklah,ayah akan mengikuti perkataan mu...

**kemudian,,putri lily dan pangeran daniel sampai di istana~~**

Pangeran daniel:aw,,sakit sekali...

Putri lily:kau kenapa daniel,,apa kau baik baik saja?

Pangeran daniel:aku tidak apa apa

Putri lily:benarkah?

Pangeran daniel:iya,,aku hanya ingin kekamar kecil sebentar...

**NAMUN,,BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN~~**

**PANGERAN DANIEL PINGSAN,,SEMUA ORANG DIISTANA SANGAT KAGET**

Putri lily:kenapa...kenapa...kau sengaja merencanakannya,,kau merencanakannya begitu indah,,jika aku tau,,akhirnya akan seperti ini,,lebih baik,,aku saja yg menderita,,kau tidak boleh mati,,kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku

**PANGERAN DANIELPUN SADAR~~**

Pangeran daniel:lily,,mengapa kau menangis,,tenanglah,,aku tidak apa apa,,aku tidak akan mati semudah ini...

Putri lily:aku sudah tau semuanya daniel,,tidak usah berpura pura,,aku sudah tau,,jangan berbohong lagi

Pangeran daniel:carlles...

Pangeran carlles:maaf,,maaf daniel,,aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi kepada lily,,aku kasiha kepadanya...

Pangeran daniel:maaf lily,,karna aku telah membohongimu,,aku melakukan semua ini karna aku mencintaimu,,tidak ada pilihan lain,,carlles,,jika terjadi apa apa padaku,,tolong kau jaga lily...

Pangeran carlles:baik...baik...lily pasti akan aku jaga sebaik mungkin,,kau tidak usah hawatir,,aku berjanji sebagai sesama laki laki daniel!

Pangeran daniel:aku ingin tidur sebentar,,trimakasih untuk semuanya...

Putri lily:daniel...daniel...jangan tidur...daniel...

Pangeran carlles:lily,yg sabar...

**PUTRI LILY SANGAT TERPUKUL SAAT MENGETAHUI PANGERAN DANIEL TELAH TIADA**

Putri lily:walau kau telah tiada,,namun bayangmu tak kan pernah hilang,,dan dirimu akan selalu ada didalam hatiku

BEBERAPA BULAN SETELAH KE MATIAN PANGERAN DANIEL~~

PUTRI MICHELE MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK PERGI MENENANGKAN DIRI~~

DAN BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN~~

PUTRI LILY TELAH MENIKAH DENGAN PANGERAN CARLLES...

DAN SUATU PAGI,,MEREKA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK PERGI PIKNIK KELUARGA

Putri michele:hy lily,,sudah lama tak bertemu...

Putri lily:apakah itu kakak,,kenapa tak bilang mau pulang,,dan bagaimana kabarmu kak?

Putri michele:kabarku baik,,saat aku pergi ketempat bibi,,aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku,,bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?

Putri lily:kabarku baik,,jangan jangan,,kakak...

Putri michele:ya begitulah,,kami telah menikah...

**PUTRI LILYPUN TELAH MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN YG BERNAMA "KIYOKO"**

**BEGITU PULA DENGAN PUTRI MICHELE,,IA MENIKAH DENGAN TEMAN LAMANYA,,YAITU PANGERAN MOSEZ**

**DAN TELAH MEMPUNYAI ANAK PEREMPUAN YG BERNAMA "MARYCHIS"**

dan akhirnya,,putri gisella yg meneruskan tahta kerajaan,,

Putri lily:kehidupan sulit untuk ditebak,,hargailah waktu sebaik mungkin,,karna waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar kembali,,kesempatan hanya datang 1 kali dalam hidup,,dan penyesalan akan datang setelah semuanya berlalu,,hadapi semuanya dengan senyuman,,percayalah,,kebahagiaan akan datang setelah semua cobaan berlalu,,sekarang,,kehidupan ku dan kakak begitu bahagia... aku berjanji,,akan menjaga semuanya sebaik mungkin...

Pangeran carlles:lily,,cepat kemari,,kiyoko sudah menangis...

Putri michele:benar,,dan nanti,,semua makanannya sudah tidak enak lagi loh

Putri lily:baik...

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~*~*~THE END ~*~*~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
